Josh Keaton
Joshua Luis Wiener, (born February 8, 1979), known by his stage name Josh Keaton, is an American actor, voice actor, singer, and record producer. Early life Keaton was born in Hacienda Heights, California, to a father from Brooklyn, New York and a mother from Lima, Peru. He has three sisters: Danielle, Alitzah (Ali Navarro), and Sabrina. He is fluent in Spanish; he started his career as a child in Spanish and then later in English. As a child, he learned to speak some Quechuan from his maternal grandparents. Career His career has included television, video game and film work, with a mixture of live acting and voice work for animations. As an infant, he appeared in an OshKosh B'Gosh commercial. He was in the 1990s boy band No Authority and was signed to MJJ Music and later RCA Records as a solo artist. Keaton voiced Jules Brown in Back to the Future: The Animated Series during 1991/1992 and Major Ocelot during Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. From 2008 to 2009, he voiced Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series on the CW. He was originally supposed to voice Spider-Man in the 2002 Spider-Man video game but his voice work was salvaged when Tobey Maguire came on to voice the character. He also voiced Harry Osborn in the 2007 video game Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, and Spider-Man again in the 2010 video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and the 2011 video game Spider-Man: Edge of Time. In 2011, Keaton is the current voice for Spyro the Dragon in the Skylanders reboot of the franchise, Jack Darby and Tailgate on Transformers: Prime, and Hal Jordan in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. In 2012, Keaton recorded lines for The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes as Spider-Man again but was replaced by Drake Bell before the episodes aired. At Wondercon 2016, it was announced that Keaton will play Shiro, one of the main characters of the new Voltron animated series. Voltron: Legendary Defender set to premiere on June 10, exclusively on Netflix. Filmography 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series - Young Michael Stromwell (ep12) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! - Bones Malone (ep9), Darren (ep7), Mike (ep9) *Ben 10 - Dean (ep33), Hector (ep42), Kid (ep42) *Bratz - Eitan (eps1-16) *Doc McStuffins - Johnny Foosball (ep31) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show - Wilbur Wright (ep4), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series - Hal Jordan/'Green Lantern', Manhunters *LEGO Hero Factory - William Furno (ep10) *Sym-Bionic Titan - Ian (ep15), Teenager (ep15) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Driver (ep46), Vendor (ep46), Zombie#2 (ep46) *The Spectacular Spider-Man - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *The Super Hero Squad Show - Moon Boy (ep44) *Transformers: Prime - Jackson "Jack" Darby, Cannon Gunner (ep56), Con#1 (ep1), MECH Navigator (ep9), MECH Surgeon, Soldier (ep23), Starter Guy (ep11), Tailgate (ep12), Trooper (ep37), Trooper#1 (ep28), Trooper#1 (ep64), Trooper#2 (ep28) *Voltron: Legendary Defender - Shiro *Winx Club - Oritel, Valtor (Nickelodeon Dub) *Young Justice - Black Spider (ep23) 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts - Additional Voices 'DVD Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! - Green Lantern *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash - Green Lantern *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow - Levi *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games - Steve Looker 'Movies' *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme - Additional Voices *Firebreather - Troy Adams *Hercules - Young Hercules *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Flash *Justice League: Gods and Monsters - Orion *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Charlie Carbone *The Wild - Additional Voices *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom - Oritel (Nickelodeon Dub) *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure - Oritel (Nickelodeon Dub) 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam - Punk *Gesar - Gesar (16 Years Old) 'TV Specials' *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special - Auto T *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix - Oritel 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs - Chayton Black, Additional Voices *Area 51 - Michel "Crispy" Chrisman *Batman: Arkham Origins - Dick Grayson/Robin *Battlefield: Hardline - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz - Eitan, Koby *Bratz: Rock Angelz - Eitan, French Male Shop Assistant, Koby, Paris Boy *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Brent McHale, Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules - Young Hercules *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Additional Voices *God of War II - Young Spartan *God of War III - Boat Captain, Deimos, Young Spartan *Guild Wars - Additional Voices *Guild Wars Nightfall - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis - Aquaman *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier - Jak, Ghost Pirate *King's Quest (2015) - Young Graham *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Young Hercules *Knack - Lucas *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Green Lantern *Lego Dimensions - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - Wayne *Mad Max - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Human Torch *Marvel Super Hero Squad - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Ocelot *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Ocelot *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Young Ocelot *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Mizuki *Ninja Gaiden II - Ryu Hayabusa *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Ryu Hayabusa *No More Heroes - Destroyman (#7) *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - New Destroyman *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - Nankobo Tenkai *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Ranmaru Mori *Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale - Jak *Psychonauts - Dingo Inflagrante, Lungfish Zealot, Matador *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo - Lonestar *Shellshock: Nam '67 - Tick Tock *Skylanders: Giants - Spyro *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Spyro, Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2002) - Harry Osborn *Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Amazing Spider-Man *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - New Goblin *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Ultimate Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2: The Game - Harry Osborn, Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 - Additional Voices *Splatterhouse - Rick Taylor *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Valerian Mengsk *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel - Additional Voices *Terminator Salvation - Resistance Soldiers *The Last of Us - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime: The Game - Jack Darby, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Jet *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *Vanquish - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria - Additional Voices *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Scott Summers/'Cyclops' 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (ep2) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles - Kobra Guard (ep3), White House Aide (ep2) *SpaceBear - Frog Teen External Links *Official website *Josh Keaton at the Internet Movie Database *Josh Keaton at Behind The Voice Actors Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Peruvian descent Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Quechua descent Category:Male actors from Pasadena, California Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:RCA Records artists Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Musicians from Pasadena, California Category:People from Hacienda Heights, California Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Singers from California